


Show You What All That Howl Is For

by Thatmalu



Series: Embodied in Love and Shadow (Werewolf AU) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Broken Bones, Cursed, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Opposing Cycles, Opposite Changing, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Violent Turning, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Wolf Instincts, gets kind fucked up, mentions of vomit, starts sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: Richie was just - standing there. Standing there and staring at Eddie, naked and wide-eyed and confused.“R-Rich?” Eddie attempted, his voice coming out in nothing but a snarl.Before he knew it, he was lost to the night, trotting through the woods alone and confused, his wolf whimpering around and looking for his mate. As he always did, he woke up under the willow, and Richie was there, a broad smile on his face, carrying a blanket and a warm cup of tea.————————————Little does Eddie realize his lovers curse has only gotten worse.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Embodied in Love and Shadow (Werewolf AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Monster Reddie





	Show You What All That Howl Is For

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat on discord, I wrote some fucked up werewolf shit. My first attempt at the non-IT related supernatural elements, just to see if i could do it.
> 
> Read tags. Let me know if it needs additional warnings, but for the love of god: DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT. It starts off soft. 
> 
> You’ve been warned <3 Enjoy.

  
  


A cloud of breath escaped Eddie’s nostrils as he shivered out of his jeans in the cold twilight. It was amazing to see the moon hung up in the sky, bright and seemingly full, but still patiently in its waning. The window he had was so small and he could already feel the wolf demanding its presence known under his skin. 

That bitch would have to wait.

The fire at his little camp site was still ignited and strong and Eddie stepped a bit closer to it as he undressed, folding his clothes neatly in a pile. Once he realized what was going to happen to him every month, he made sure to invest in some velcro and cheap polos to make some breakaway clothes as a precaution, but he was lucky enough never to have needed them. He was blessed with meticulousness and caution from an early age, a few good habits his mother had instilled in him before she passed away.

A few days before his first turn, his stomach began rejecting practically anything he tried to digest. He was a good 10 months into his vegetarian diet, living off of local farmers markets and a little garden he had started in his small yard. Alcohol was replaced with weed, and he felt like a hippie sitting out on his foldable canvas chairs with Bill outside, passing blunts and talking about the mother earth. It was on a lone hiking trip, his attempt at self-discovery, that Eddie was mauled by the wolf. 

Waking up after the attack was akin to stumbling out of a hangover. There weren’t many clear memories of the attack, but the staff at the hospital had told him he was  _ lucky _ to have survived the ordeal, which he thought was very debatable. Chunks of skin had been removed and healed awkwardly, his arm was broken, and deep claw marks were etched into his chest. 

He thought the nausea that had begun to take over him was just from the stress of what happened. Nothing stayed down until he got a strong whiff of raw, bloody meat walking past the open door of a butcher. Something overcame him and he purchased slabs of beef, lamb, and chicken, hurrying home before he immediately ripped through the packaging and ate into the taut, cold muscle like a hungry dog on his knees. Sure that it was going to make him sick, Eddie went out to the store and to get himself some medicine. That’s when the first transformation started. 

Standing in line at the check out, Eddie let out a small gasp as a wave of heat and nausea rolled through his body unlike anything he had felt before. All of the joints and connective tissue in his body began burning like growing pains he had experienced as a child and his heart sped up to a rate he could only assume meant either panic or a heart attack. Ignoring the eyes of the customers around him, he clutched his stomach and ran out, wanting to find a place to be alone.

Behind all the stores aligned on Main Street was the entrance of the vast woods of Maine, and Eddie felt inclined to hide within the trees in case he had to vomit up the bloody meat he had consumed earlier. Just as he made it into a dark space between some pines, Eddie tasted his own blood as his gums began to ache unbearably. He reached up and not only felt the sticky, hot blood, but his gums were protruding and widening at that very moment, his teeth elongating painfully.

It was still impossible to get used to the pain of the transformation, but Eddie would never forget the first time and how horrified he was at the process. All of the bones in his body shifted under his skin, many of them needing to break and reform as his muscles tore and tore and  _ tore  _ and rebuilt themselves over his joints and limbs. He was still sure to this day that he went into a cardiac arrest as his heart swelled to twice its normal size. His skin ripped open everywhere his bones needed to move, with no room for them to adjust adequately, jutting into his organs inside, which felt like they were set aflame in his belly. 

Eddie didn’t believe in god anymore, but he had prayed to anything he could think of in hopes that one of them would show him enough mercy to let him die and end this incredible suffering. The curse, at least in part, was that he got to survive it all, his body healing over all the damage and restructure. Even his initial scars were gone in the morning, when Eddie had woken up naked in the woods covered in blood and bits of skin. 

Two half-eaten baby deer were right by where he awakened, and he crawled over to them on his knees through the broken leaves and sobbed over their corpses. He hadn’t become a vegetarian out of some pompous or narcissistic reason that many of his friends seemed to pride themselves on, but because he genuinely wanted to leave this world being responsible for as little death and suffering as possible. 

Now he was a monster.

The next two months weren’t any easier, but Eddie was at least prepared enough to strip down in the woods and wait awkwardly and naked in the shadows. He had ventured far enough that he was sure he wouldn’t run into any humans during the night. The pain was as excruciating as it had been before, so he started smoking some weed and taking an oxy just a bit before his turn, which did not seem to help. In fact, he thinks it just made his wolf form very stupid, vaguely remembering clamping his drooling jaw onto a branch of wood for far longer than he should have been.

On the day of his fourth moon, Eddie noticed another man he hadn’t seen before following him around town. If Eddie’s senses weren’t heightened from the upcoming transformation, he may not have even paid the man any mind. He was much taller than Eddie, dark shaggy hair and thick-framed glasses. Like many people in Maine, he was very pale. He had the look of someone who used to be very thin but had recently put on some “age weight,” as it appeared by the way his old, worn clothes were fitting him. It was clear that the man was a beanpole until he started thickening up in his upper body, which was threatening the material of his shirt. Even before the change, Eddie would notice things like that.

It wasn’t his weed making Eddie feel paranoid, he realized as he met eyes with the man the  _ third _ time that day in a different part of town. The college was too far from here and it was too late in the year for anyone to purposefully visit unless they had family in town for the holidays. He looked around Eddie’s age, mid to late twenties. Eddie debated threatening him or confronting him in some way, knowing his smaller frame made him victim to many muggings and attacks in the past. Instead, Eddie decided if this man wanted to hurt him in any way, he’d wait until they were in the woods and let the wolf take care of it. 

No one seemed to be around by the time Eddie turned that night. It seemed things would go as normal, letting his wolf scavenge and scurry and be destructive. Not as many animals were around as usual, having been scared off already by something else that was hunting that night. When Eddie woke up in the morning, he did so in a panic, remembering the other wolf that confronted him, large and demanding. Even his own wolf knew better than to challenge it, but it did not matter. He sat up and covered his arms in disgust, remembering the other wolf  _ violating _ him. 

It’s not like the animal could help it, Eddie understood that. He couldn’t control the impulses of his own wolf, as much as he tried. It didn’t make him feel any less dirty and shameful, letting the hot water of his shower wash over him as he wept. As many secrets as he had, this was the last one he’d want to get out.

Every night so far after the first change, Eddie went to a small diner to treat himself to a nice meal and cheesecake. He’d always go by himself, trying to savor his human form in peace after a night out. The only people that really came to this diner in the late hours Eddie would go were truck drivers and these two men that would sit in the corner, quietly on their laptops. So Eddie immediately noticed when his stalker had returned, sitting three booths down from him. 

Already annoyed the second he saw him sit down, Eddie got up from his booth and made his way over to sit right in front of him.

“Why are you following me?” he asked right away, his voice still hoarse from his transformation the night before.

To his surprise, the other man looked upset, rubbing his arm sheepishly and looking down, away from Eddie.

“I’ve never met another one before,” he said quietly.

“Another what?” Eddie asked, but he knew the second he did exactly what this man was talking about. “Oh. Oh, you’re... ”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to you. I wanted to meet you so badly when I heard about a wolf spotting around here.”

“Someone saw me?” 

“I think it was another wolf. You haven’t hurt anyone,” the man assured him, sensing his concern. “I, on the other hand…”

“Did you kill someone?” Eddie whispered, feeling his stomach churn. He could barely handle the deer and rabbits, let alone think about harming another  _ person _ .

“No, I… uh. I ran into you last night.”

The realization hit Eddie like a brick to the face, and he physically scooted back in his seat away from the man across from him. He regretted doing so immediately, seeing the shame and upset that the other man was obviously feeling.

“It’s - it’s ok!” Eddie assured him quietly. “I know you couldn’t help it! I mean, I - I don’t even really remember it,” he lied, trying to smile through his embarrassment.

His name was Richie and he had driven down from far, far north Maine when he had heard about the wolf sighting. When he saw Eddie change last night, he knew immediately that Eddie wasn’t the wolf that had been spotted on the outskirts of town. 

“It must’ve been the fucker that bit me,” Eddie scowled into his soup. “I mean, not that it was his fault,” he added, not wanting to make Richie feel worse about the incident last night. A small blush crept in his cheeks.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Richie asked cautiously, stirring his coffee, practically white with how much cream and sugar he poured into it.

“Please stop asking me. I promise, it’s - it’s fine. It’s about time I got laid anyway,” he laughed awkwardly, wanting to kick himself for what he had just said.

Thankfully, Richie smiled back, if even just a little embarrassed himself. “I should probably head out of town before the next full moon. I don’t want to make a habit of molesting wolf pups in the forest.”

“Hey, asshole, I’m like the same age as you.”

“Bullshit.”

They pulled out their licenses and revealed that Eddie was, in fact, four months older than Richie, causing him to scoff. Despite what had happened, it was so easy talking to Richie, almost as if he were talking to an old friend. They shared a lot of the same life experiences growing up. Richie had been a wolf far longer than Eddie was, at least five years now. He had no idea who had bitten him and had never seen another wolf again until last night. After he realized what had happened, he moved out of his parents and just lived out of a tent for a while by himself until he met his boyfriend, Stan, who had been out in the forest bird watching.

When Richie started silently crying at the mention of Stan’s name, Eddie could piece together what had happened before he said it. The constant lies and hiding, doing everything in his power to make sure Stan never ran into the beast, only to wake one morning next to his carcass, covered in his blood. Eddie couldn’t even comprehend how that must have felt, how lonely and guilty Richie must have been for the two years that followed. He reached over the table and took Richie’s hand gently in his own.

“You can stay with me, you know,” Eddie whispered. “I mean, I don’t know how comfortable you’ll be on a couch, but it’s sure as hell better than a tent in the woods.”

“Stop taking advantage of my vulnerability by flirting with me,” Richie chuckled, trying to mask his grief.

“I’m not - I’m not flirting,” Eddie muttered, not pulling his hand away.

“Sweetheart, no offence, but you’re hiding in a glass closet.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie laughed, feeling his blush deepen because, well,  _ sweetheart _ .

So Richie ended up “crashing” on the couch that night, only to have Eddie sleepily drag him into the bed with him. He probably should have been afraid of him, but somehow he felt  _ safer _ , and maybe it was because of some weird wolf connection, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t take long after pulling him into bed the first night to realize he never wanted him to leave, even after Richie promised to be gone by the end of the month.

They had fallen in love under the stars in Eddie’s garden and howled at the moon together every full moon since they met. 

Changing didn’t feel all too bad after, knowing they weren’t going to be alone in the night. The memories were clearer, their actions more playful than terrorizing, and they’d always wake together under the shade of a willow behind a camper that Eddie had bought after he sold his mother’s old house. It seemed more practical, living out near the woods, keeping hunters away from the area they occupied and always having a place to be. The camper was the perfect middle ground between Richie’s tent and Eddie’s little house. 

Some parts of Eddie felt like he deserved a curse life, but he fought that intrusive thought with all his might. Someone like Richie was too good and pure to have deserved such a cruel invasion of the mind that the wolf took. Even behind his nastiest jokes, he was all light and life and only wished to make Eddie smile. Life would have been good for him had he not been plagued by this illness. Now he was stuck picking carrots next to the woods and living in an RV, and despite his constant promise to Eddie that he was the happiest he’d ever been, Eddie couldn’t help but wish for a much better life for him.

In a world where werewolves turned out to be real, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that other supernatural forces were at work in this universe. When Richie came to Eddie’s defense on a rare night they ventured to the city, after he was waiting for Richie out on the street and began to get harassed by some creep, Eddie almost wished he had let the fucker take advantage of him in an alleyway to avoid the horrific thing that came next.

“Piss off before I break your fucking fingers,” Richie growled at the other man, his arm pushing Eddie behind him protectively. 

The man only grinned wider, so sinisterly that it made Eddie shiver. He stepped forward, Richie unflinching, licking his lips revoltingly. “You gonna find me and blow my house down, big bad wolf?”

Eddie could feel Richie tense, and his own heartbeat quickened because really  _ how could he know _ ? 

Eventually, the man went off without a fight and they both decided it was best they stay in their little hideaway for a while. Other people seemed more dangerous now. Even Bill had fallen off the radar, and Eddie couldn’t blame him after months of flaky texts and cancelled plans. As always, he hoped the full moon came with a clean slate.

“You think I can climb Big Papa all the way to the top?” Richie was saying as they undressed outside, ready to change for the night.

“Richie, you’re not a fucking mountain goat. Stop calling the cliff Big Papa.”

“Yee of little faith. And all this time I thought you loved me and supported my dreams.”

“Your dream to climb a tiny ass mountain that you just found three weeks ago?” Eddie huffed, his voice already straining. 

He could never get used to it, always close to vomiting every time the first wave of nausea hit. Breathing exercises were surprisingly helpful, using a means of meditation to unfocus his mind from his human form and let the wolf take over with ease. It sure still hurt like hell, because who the hell could get used to breaking your bones every month, but it seemed faster this way. He fell to his knees as his spine started curving, whimpering slightly as he looked up to see how Richie was doing.

Richie was just - standing there. Standing there and  _ staring _ at Eddie, naked and wide-eyed and confused.

“R-Rich?” Eddie attempted, his voice coming out in nothing but a snarl. 

Before he knew it, he was lost to the night, trotting through the woods alone and confused, his wolf whimpering around and looking for his mate. As he always did, he woke up under the willow, and Richie was there, a broad smile on his face, carrying a blanket and a warm cup of tea.

His transformation hadn’t happened. It was some sort of miracle, and Eddie was so goddamn delighted that he cried tears of joy at the thought of Richie living a full, real life, even if his lover had a bit of a monthly issue. Richie carried Eddie’s tiny, weary body over to the campfire, wrapping him up in the blanket on his lap, smoothing his hand over his thigh soothingly.

The few minutes went by too quickly and Eddie absurdly thought he had hurt Richie when he gently nibbled on his neck and felt Richie’s hands grip his thighs too tightly.

“Ow, Richie - you’re hurting me!”

He pulled back and gasped, watching Richie’s pupils dilate while he trembled beneath Eddie, trying to grip onto him for comfort. As much as he loved him, Eddie was too smart to let himself get caught up in trying to calm Richie down, ripping himself free of the blanket and jumping back from Richie’s lap and watching him transform in the rising daylight. 

Eddie had never gotten to see Richie’s full transformation like this before; he was always in the transformation himself, too busy to be unsettled by it. It was even more horrific looking than it felt, tears streaming down his face as he watched helplessly, hearing the bones crack and seeing blood quickly spill from where Richie’s skin was breaking before healing up again. It came all too quickly, Richie’s screams turning into snarls, and Eddie bolted right back to the camper, slamming the door shut just in time before Richie’s large wolf form slammed itself into it. 

Eddie continued to sob, his arms still up against the door as his boyfriend’s large paws kept pounding on the door, barking ferociously. Eventually, the wolf gave up, stomping around the camper to see if there was another way inside before running off into the woods. With shaky legs, Eddie finally pushed himself up to collect their things outside, dressing himself and hiding back in the camper for the rest of the day.

Richie didn’t come back that day. Night time was quiet. After several days, Eddie was starting to lose his mind, crying in heaps alone in the bed, until he heard a faint noise outside. Hesitantly, Eddie got up, wearing nothing but some briefs and one of Richie’s large hoodies, and peaked out of the window to see Richie’s wolf.

Realizing that the noise he heard was soft little whimpers, Eddie instinctively opened the camper door. The wolf was frail, looking up at him with sad, baby blue eyes. Eddie had never noticed how startlingly blue they were against the black fur, always having been a wolf himself when Richie was like this.

“H-hold on, Richie,” he stammered, running inside to grab some bowls from the cabinet. He ran some tap water in one, and pulled out some frozen meat from the freezer to place in the other. He ran back out and placed the bowls down on the ground a few feet in front of the door before quickly skipping back to the stairs, one hand tentatively on the door knob just in case.

He watched as Richie’s wolf slowly went for the bowls and started lapping at the water desperately. The fuzzy idiot probably didn’t know where to find water out there in the wild, and Eddie’s heart stung at the thought of how rough the days must have been out there for him. The water bowl was nearly empty when Richie switched over to the meat, but he immediately started snarling at it after a single sniff.

“Hey, asshole, that’s all we have!” Eddie exclaimed as Richie pawed at the bowl frustratingly. “Don’t waste it! Why can’t you hunt?”

Richie looked up at him and gave him another little whimper.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Eddie huffed. “Are you, like… more you than usual?”

He stuck out a hand but Richie flinched away, giving one little snarl at him. 

“Cut the shit, I’m not going to hurt you.”

It did no good that day, watching Richie scamper around the campsite, sniffing around for god knows what, running off when Eddie went after him for peeing on the radishes. A full week after the full moon, Richie started pawing at the door and yelping until Eddie would come out. 

“You can’t come in!” Eddie scolded him. “You’ll piss all over the rug and get hair everywhere.”

Richie whimpered again and Eddie sighed, finally stepping outside and sitting cross-legged on the grass. Fear seemed like a distant thing as Richie nuzzled his fluffy head into Eddie’s neck, making him giggle and reach up to scratch behind his ears. He sighed and pressed his forehead down into Richie’s, rubbing his hands soothingly along his sides. It was a brief, sweet moment in an endless sea of sadness they were wading through. 

“Come back to me,” Eddie whispered, rubbing the sides of Richie’s soft face. He got a soft whine in return and Eddie felt his heart lurch in his chest. 

As luck would have it, Richie finally changed back… right in the twilight of the next full moon. He looked no different than he had before he changed, but Eddie could tell there was something  _ wild _ in his eyes as he scooped Eddie up and shoved him up against the camper. Eddie had already been naked, getting himself ready for his own transformation, and, well… really, he was just an unwrapped gift out in the open for an animal to tear into.

Richie had never been so savage and rough with him, pounding into him so deep that Eddie could practically feel his cock up in his  _ throat _ . He clawed long scratch marks into Richie’s shoulder blades, slamming his head back roughly against the metal frame of their RV that rocked back and forth with their bodies while Richie kept thrusting. It felt so goddamn good to be  _ touched _ , to be ravaged, all the feelings so intense that Eddie barely registered he already came until Richie grunted into his shoulder as his own orgasm hit him. 

They leaned up against each other for a brief moment, breathing heavy, until Richie finally let Eddie slide down, his back slick with sweat. He watched as Richie practically collapsed onto the ground, looking spent. Not wanting to waste a second, Eddie leaned down, hovering over where Richie lay, taking his hand and kissing different parts of his face.

“Jeez, how long was I out?” Richie huffed, sounding like he was trying to laugh.

“Richie…” Eddie took Richie’s hand up to his face and looked at him desperately.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to change any second,” Eddie whispered, his voice broken.

He watched as Richie’s eyes went wide, the horror and realization on his face. “You’re - I was changed all _ month _ ?!”

Eddie nodded weakly, tears spilling down his cheeks as he did so. Richie sat up, pressing Eddie into his chest and pulling him into his lap while they both tried to savor this moment before the cycle went on again. And just like the month before, Richie was there to greet Eddie in the morning, a blanket and cup of tea in hand, ready to ease Eddie back into human form. They didn’t say anything as they silently waited, until Richie kissed Eddie deeply in front of the fire and went off into the woods.

So it had been for the last few months, trying to steal these brief moments of humanity together. Eddie would spend the months tending the garden and reading books he had stolen from the nearest town, letting his mind drift off into fantasy. Occasionally, Richie’s wolf would come into camp, only to bother Eddie for scraps or water and sometimes even nuzzle himself down by the fire.

“This is how domestication starts, y’know,” Eddie teased the wolf one night while rubbing his belly. “Next thing you know, you’ll be a chihuahua wearing a knit beanie chewing a squeaky toy.”

It was getting cold as another winter drew closer, so Eddie kept his body close to the fire as he laid a blanket down for him to lay on. He knew Richie would be back soon, and the more he transformed, the more time it took for the wolf to ease out of his system, which meant Eddie had to get himself ready on his own so he wouldn’t be literally ripped open.

Not that Eddie could complain about the sex. Quite the opposite, actually. It was animalistic and free of worry, and Eddie savored every second Richie ravaged his guts, which is exactly what he thought about as he wet his hole between his legs and stretched himself out. It kind of helped ease Eddie into his wolf mind, too, making his transition that much easier.

This was part of their routine now, fucking roughly in the night before Eddie went off into the woods, only to return to a soft, bathed Richie smiling down at him with hot tea. He had one damn night on his own to be human, and he always spent it taking care of things for Eddie. Eddie would find long, hand-written notes, which over time had turned to rough chicken scratch and ramblings about how much Richie loved him. There’d be fresh baked cakes left for Richie for the night, only for him to leave most of it for Eddie to share with him in the morning with him as they cuddled in front of the fire. 

The mornings were always quiet; talking started to become overrated. Eddie wondered sometimes if Richie forgot  _ how _ sometimes until he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. But he also knew Richie’s human skin craved the warmth of another person against it, so he’d wrap himself around him on his lap and snuggle close, running his hands all over Richie’s body. He’d feel Richie tracing circles on his back, on his thighs, moving his hands like he was trying to memorize every crevasse and freckle. As rough as the night was, the morning was always gentle and calm.

Except for tomorrow, Eddie thought, as he laid on his back and fingered himself next to the firepit. Tomorrow morning, he was finally going to give Richie a well-deserved send off. Snuggly, romantic, amorous sex. Sure, it would have to be quick, but Eddie was trying to keep up the romance. 

Just when he was knuckles-deep into himself, he heard the crunching of leaves nearby, and he turned his head without a pause of his hands, smiling over at his stumbling, feral lover. Once he got close enough, Eddie rolled over onto his knees and made his way towards him, anticipating being scooped up and thrown somewhere. His heart was already racing with excitement before Richie’s large hands found his thighs and hoisted him up to hug Richie’s shoulders.

There was an old picnic bench from god knows when, as this area hadn’t had human occupants in years before they settled down here. Eddie almost protested about the reliability of the damn thing before Richie was already fucking him on the top of the table and he let his mind go blank. Their grunts and moans echoed through the trees surrounding them and Eddie relished the way Richie’s fingertips pressed into his skin, already leaving bruises that Eddie wouldn’t get to see again once his body healed from the transition of the night. Thinking about tomorrow, when he would get to surprise Richie by crawling into his lap and fuck him senseless, giving him marks on his body that he would be able to cherish for  _ days  _ in the camper, sent him coming so hard and fast he was seeing stars.

Eddie whimpered through Richie’s final thrusts, watching Richie lap up Eddie’s cum on his chest and feeling Richie press his thumbs into his hip bones as he finally came inside Eddie. Then Eddie thought about finally being able to feel Richie’s cum inside of him for more than a few minutes and dripping down his thigh, and god help him if that thought wasn’t getting him hard again.

“Hey, baby” Richie whispered as his feral mind calmed down, brushing Eddie’s sweaty fringe from his forehead. He planted a soft kiss there, completely contrasting to how rough he had been just mere seconds ago, sighing his hot breath across Eddie’s face. 

“Hey,” Eddie beamed, looking up at his scruffy face. His hair and beard only ever grew during his human days, so it was the equivalent of a week’s worth of stubble now. Just as Richie was about to pull out and help clean up, Eddie grabbed onto his neck and kept him close. 

“Wait, stay here,” he whispered, and Richie immediately relaxed back down over him. 

“You’re going to turn soon,” Richie said softly, rubbing Eddie’s sides affectionately. 

“Can you do me a favor? Can you… keep some lube or something handy after I turn back?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I… I wanna actually admire the bruises you leave me for once,” Eddie smiled, kissing Richie’s neck. He felt Richie chuckle, reaching his hand to brush his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“Anything you want my little love.” 

Like all mornings after the moon, Eddie awoke a little dazed, the memories from before his turn a little fuzzy and far away. When he saw Richie leering down at him hungrily this time, holding out his hand to Eddie without a trace of the usual cup of tea, Eddie felt his heartbeat quicken in excitement. 

Richie had kept the blanket down by the fire, propping Eddie’s ass up to run his hands up his thighs and over his hips so he could admire the view he never got a chance to cherish these last few months. Before Eddie could remind Richie that he had to hurry up, his fingers were already working into him, getting him wet and ready with an air of impatience. Eddie took in a deep breath waiting for Richie’s cock to slide into him and let out a yelp at the sensation of Richie bottoming out, so deep that Eddie knew he’d be feeling this for  _ days _ and he was close to coming just from that thought alone.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Richie was saying behind him. It must have been some time for Richie to really  _ experience _ this with a capable mind, his hands all over Eddie’s body, brushing down his sides, reaching around to caress his chest. Eddie faintly let out a whimpery  _ “harder _ ” and immediately felt Richie quicken his pace, gripping his hips tightly to keep Eddie in place, nails digging to deep that Eddie wondered if his skin would break. He only wished he could see Richie’s face right now, so he turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight.

The reason Richie’s nails were digging in so sharply, Eddie realized in horror, was that his nails were  _ growing _ , and Eddie could see Richie’s fangs start to jut out and lengthen. Eddie immediately tried to pull away, but one of Richie’s hands shoved his head down against the ground, and he let out a yelp with each new thrust of Richie’s cock in his body where his ass was still propped up.

“Richie!” Eddie cried. “Richie, stop! You’re turning! You need to stop!” 

His voice was coming out so desperately it was breaking down into little cries rather than comprehensible words as he tried to crawl away and claw at the blanket for leverage, but it did no good. With all his strength, he fought back against the beast Richie was becoming as he felt something  _ growing  _ inside of him and realized what was happening. 

When they were wolves, he could vaguely remember the few times they had actually fucked in the woods and knew that their biology had this cruel system, where Richie’s cock would knot and be unable to pull out of Eddie until he had finished. As a wolf, Eddie could hardly remember and hardly protest, not really minding whatever their wolves did to each other in their feral states. But now it was happening while Eddie was still human and he couldn’t comprehend what this was going to be like.

It was far too late, he realized, crying out as he felt the knot growing in him, Richie’s large hand gripping his hair tightly as he kept pressing his face down. There was no sense in fighting this, there was nothing either of them could do now, so he let out a small, pathetic moan as he allowed his body to go limp, relaxing all his muscles and letting his arms rest lazily behind him on his sides. Almost immediately, he could feel the pressure from the knot pressing into his prostate and filling him up so fully his brain practically went to moosh. It was more intense than anything he’d felt during sex before and his body couldn’t process the intense pleasure enough to make a sound. His eyes rolled back as he just closed his eyes and let the waves roll over him and it was the feeling of Richie’s cum deep up into him that finally made him come with a strained groan, white ribbons spilling out beneath him onto the blanket. 

It was like coming down from a wolf turn all over again, blinking through his confusion and letting his human mind reset itself as he laid there exhausted and spent. His body collapsed down after Richie let go and pulled out, eliciting a little yelp as he plopped down onto his own cum. He could barely register Richie finishing his turn beside him, completely wolfing out as Eddie’s chest heaved up and down. He finally came to when he felt something cold and wet on his face.

Opening his eyes to Richie’s wolf face, he could see the upset and regret there behind the blue eyes, a small whimper of concern as he nudged Eddie’s face with his wet nose. Eddie smiled weakly up at him and stroked his face.

“I’m ok,” he said, his voice so hoarse it was like there was gravel in his throat. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Not looking convinced (as far as Eddie could tell), Richie simply laid down, putting his large snout on his paws to lay by Eddie’s side and continue looking at him with those sad puppy eyes. Eddie sighed, realizing it would probably be several minutes before he could probably muster the strength to get up, his body completely spent after getting the absolute bejezzus fucked out of him by a wolf cock.

“You know, I probably wouldn’t mind doing that again,” Eddie whispered softly, surprising himself a little bit. “I might not be able to sit for a week, but it was pretty… hot. Is that weird?”

Richie’s wolf huffed, almost like a humorless laugh, trying to scoff at him.

“I’m serious. If I’m not literally torn in two when I get up, we are absolutely exploring this again.”

They locked eyes very seriously for a moment, as if the wolf was somehow trying to figure something out, and Eddie sure was trying to figure this all out for himself. After Eddie flashed another small smile, Richie finally gave him a small, affectionate lick on the nose before hurrying back off into the woods. 

One day they’d get each other back. They’d spend real days together and build their life the way they always wanted. It didn’t even matter if they’d spend it as real humans or not. He just wanted Richie to enjoy a sunset and curl up in the bed with him, not wasting his life counting minutes between the lunar phases. For now though, Eddie rolled over, wincing just ever so slightly, looking up at the brightening sky. He smiled softly at the waning moon, letting the heat from the fire wash over him as he planned for their next human adventure. 


End file.
